The Promise
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Can Booth keep his promise never to leave Brennan?  Warning: Angst alert, but you know me!  Happy endings and fluff always!  Right?  I suck at summaries, just read, I hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this was my attempt at a story that actually had a case involved. I'm not great with the science, so please bear with me, and let me know if you like it. And I doubt even inexperienced agents would handle a case this way, but it had to happen for my story!**

**Also, for the purpose of the story, Cam is not a factor. I didn't know how to bring in the fact that she and Booth were not together anymore, so we're just going to pretend that she doesn't exist. I'm sure you are all upset about that!!**

The smell of smoke and burning flesh permeated the building. Police milled about, securing the scene, and taking pictures. The fire was out, but the room was still filled with smoke. Two young FBI agents stood over the burned body of the victim.

"What are we supposed to do with something like this?" The first agent ran a hand through his hair. "This just had to happen when Cullen's not here!"

"I heard that they called him, though. I bet he wasn't happy!" The second looked back down at the body.

"I still don't know what to do. This is my first case."

"The procedure says that all cases like this go to the Jeffersonian, to some anthropologist."

"Well, let's get going. This smell is really getting to me."

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her computer in her office at the Jeffersonian. She enjoyed writing her books, but sometimes these deadlines really got to her. Did they really think that they could force a book out of her if they made her work faster? And she was having more trouble than usual, considering the fact that everytime she tried to write about the FBI agent in her book, her thoughts drifted to Booth.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

Brennan turned to see Angela come into the office. "Considering I've written the same sentence 10 different ways, and it still doesn't sound right, I'd say it's not going too good."

"Maybe you need a break." Angela had a gleam in her eyes. "Doesn't your hot FBI Agent have any cases for you?"

"Ang..."

"Just asking. You can't blame a girl for trying."

"Angela, don't start right now, okay? I've got to work on this book."

"Are we all in this one too?"

Brennan shook her head. "For the last time, I told you..."

"Sweetie, we all know you write about us. Give us a little credit!"

Brennan was about to reply when they heard a commotion out in the lab. She got up and went to see what was wrong. She was sure it was Booth. He was famous for stirring up trouble with the squints.

Angela followed Brennan out of the office. Zack and Hodgins were arguing with 2 FBI agents who were bringing in a body. A burned body, by the smell.

"Dr. Brennan is not going to be happy that you took the remains from the crime scene." Zack was saying.

"You 2 are so busted." Hodgins couldn't wait to hear what Brennan would say.

"What is going on here?! You comprised the remains by removing them from the scene! Do you even know what you're doing?!" Brennan was upset. "What makes this an FBI case, anyway? And where's Agent Booth. He's the one I work with."

The 2 agents looked at each other. _Uh oh! Now what?_

Zack was going over the remains on the table, while Hodgins was waiting to see the agents get yelled at by Brennan.

Brennan grabbed the case file from the hands of the agent, and started looking through it. "Well? Aren't you going to answer?"

The 2 agents were still silent. They weren't sure what to say. They were beginning to think that it was a big mistake to bring the body here.

Brennan's eyes stopped halfway down the page. _Wait, that can't be right_. She looked again, and her heart jumped in her chest. That address! Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She barely heard Zack's voice in the background. "Victim was male, 30 to 35 years of age.."

"No." She whispered. "It can't be!" She seemed to hear the voices from a great distance. Booth's boss, Cullen - "What on earth were you 2 thinking! Why would you take the body from the scene, and bring it here, of all places!"

Angela started to realize something was wrong. Brennan was pale, and shaking. "Sweetie, what is it?"

Brennan let the file fall from her hands. She felt as if she couldn't catch her breath.

Zack was still oblivious. "Victim was shot once in the head, and then set on fire."

She couldn't move, couldn't turn, couldn't bring herself to look at the table where the remains were laying.  
"No, No, No, it's not him, it's not Booth, it can't be!" She looked at Angela. "He promised me" she whispered.  
She turned and pushed past Angela, past the agents, past Cullen, and ran out of the lab.

Angela turned to Cullen. "I don't understand! What's going on?!"

Cullen's voice was thick with emotion. "The remains were found in Agent Booth's apartment. No one has seen him since he left work yesterday."

"Oh my God!" Angela looked at the remains, her eyes filling with tears. "Brennan!" She turned and went after her friend, her friend whose heart she knew was breaking.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm such a wimp, I just can't stand for anyone to be in suspense! lol! So here you go, but this will be the last chapter for today! The last, I tell you! No more!**

Brennan was in a panic, throwing things around on her desk. _Keys, where are my keys?!_ She couldn't focus, couldn't think. She had to go. She had to find Booth. He would straighten this mess out. Never mind that they found the body at his apartment. It wasn't him. It just couldn't be. She would go there, and he would be there, and he would hold her and tell her everything would be okay. She wouldn't even mind this time that he held her, and that she needed him, his comfort, his strength.

Angela paused outside the doorway, watching her friend. She didn't know what to say. "Brennan, God, I'm so sorry!" She tried to comfort her.

"Angela, it's not him, it's not Booth! It's all a big mistake!"

"Sweetie..."

"No, Angela! He wouldn't leave me! He promised that he would always be there, that I would never be alone!" She was getting hysterical. She had to calm down, had to think. She grabbed her keys, and ran out the door.

Angela tried to go after her. She shouldn't be alone, she shouldn't be driving. By the time she got outside, she was just in time to see Brennan drive off.

Hodgins came and stood by her. He took her hand. "Oh, God, Jack! She's in denial! She's not acting rationally. We have to go after her!"

"Where's she going?"

"She's going there, to his apartment, to the scene. She's going to look for Booth."

BBB

So many things were going through Brennan's mind as she drove. The first time she met him. Their first case together. The last. Kenton. Epps. Things were running together in her mind. The Grave Digger. God, she had to think! She had faith in him then, that he would find her, that he wouldn't give up. Hodgins had been right about that. And he had faith in her. She had to keep that faith alive.

_'Please, please, please_...' The word kept repeating in her mind. She refused to let the tears fall. If she did, she wouldn't find him, he wouldn't be okay. It would mean that she didn't believe that he was okay. She knew that wasn't rational, she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

She looked out the window at his apartment building. She didn't know how long she had been sitting here. She didn't even remember getting here.

She got out and walked up the stairs slowly. Now that she was here, she was afraid. She walked to the door of the apartment, and stopped. There were still people working the scene. The room still smelled of smoke, and... No, she wasn't going to think about that. "Booth?"

One of the agents looked up and saw her. He knew her from all the times she had come to the office with Agent Booth. "Dr. Brennan? You shouldn't be here."

"Booth?" He had to be here. He had to be. She shook off the hand that tried to hold her back, and walked farther into the apartment. Everything was black and covered in soot. She walked to the bedroom. This room seemed untouched by the flames, but still smelled of smoke. She saw a picture by the bed. Booth and Parker together. Another one of just Parker. Then she saw it. The picture of the three of them together. They had taken Parker to the zoo. Somehow Booth had talked her into it, but she ended up having a lot of fun. "Booth" she whispered.

Angela came into the room. "Sweetie, please. You need to get out of here."

Brennan kept staring at that picture. Please, please! That cannot be the last memory, she had to make more memories, she had to be with him, to tell him, those words she could never bring herself to say. She had to have one more chance. "Booth" she whispered one more time. Blackness overcame her, and she let herself go.

BBB

"Bones. Bones, wake up."

"Booth?" She wasn't sure where she was. She looked up and saw him, staring down at her.

"Bones, you need to have faith." What was he talking about? She didn't believe in God.

"I know you don't." Did she say that out loud? "But he believes in you, and I believe in you, and you need to wake up. Don't give up, Bones. Don't give up on me."

"Booth?" She opened her eyes.

Angela sat beside her, holding her hand. "Don't worry sweetie, everything is going to be okay."

"Angela, where's Booth?"

"Sweetie..."

"He was just here, he was right here with me."

"Brennan, you were unconcious. Jack caught you before you fell. I've been with you the whole time."

"But..." It must have been a dream. She had to go home. She stood up slowly.

"Why don't you come over to my place for a while?"

"No, Ang, I have to go home. I just want to be alone right now."

"You shouldn't be alone. I... I don't know what to say."

"Angela, it's not Booth. I told you. I know you don't believe me, you think I'm denying it, but I'm not. I know he's not dead. I would feel it. He would never leave me. He promised."

"But..."

"I'll be okay. I just have to go home, I just have to be alone for awhile."

"Okay. I'll come by later. We should..." She paused. "We should have the dental records soon."

"No. I won't trust them. I need you to do a facial reconstruction. Then we'll know..."

Angela looked at her. "Okay. I'll call you later." She hugged her, and watched her walk out the door.

BBB

Brennan didn't remember the drive home, or climbing up the stairs to her apartment. Her cell phone kept ringing. It was Angela. She didn't want to talk to her right now. She didn't want to know what she had found out. She was afraid. As long as didn't hear the words, she could have faith. Booth needed her to have faith.

She unlocked the door, and walked inside. The envelope was lying in the middle of the floor, her name neatly printed on the outside. She picked it up, and walked to the couch. She opened it with trembling fingers. She pulled out a picture. A picture of Booth, beaten, bound. There was a note with it. _'Let's see if you are as good as you think you are, Dr. Brennan. You have 48 hours.'_

BBB

Booth tried to open his eyes. His mind was fuzzy, and his body ached all over. Where was he? He tried to move. His hands and feet were bound. He couldn't remember anything. "Bones!" His eyes moved slowly around the room. He was alone. Where was she? He hoped nothing had happened to her. He struggled to remember what had happened. He hadn't seen her that night, had he? He was so worried, he didn't hear the footsteps. "Bones!" he said again.

"Don't worry, Agent Booth. If your partner is as good as she thinks she is, you should be out of here soon." Booth couldn't turn his head, but he felt the needle stick in his arm. "Who are you? What have you done with Dr. Brennan?!"  
"I told you, Agent Booth. She's fine. You just better hope she can find you in time."  
Booth felt the drugs start to claim him. "Temeperance" he whispered, before the blackness took him.

**See, everything's okay, Booth's not dead, he's fine, just fine, peachy, in fact...okay, well he might be a wee bit hurt, but I didn't kill him!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is for jerseybones, in honor of her birthday! **

**btw, I just want to remind you once again, I'm really not great with the science stuff, so just pretend like I know what I'm doing, okay? lol!**

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! Once again, your comments are awesome!**

Angela put the phone down, and turned to Hodgins. "She's still not answering her phone."

"Brennan's tough, Angela. She'll be okay."

"But she needs to know that she was right. These dental records don't match. No matter what she says, she's scared." She walked to her office and picked up her keys. "I'm going over there."

"Angela!" Brennan walked in the door.

"Thank God! Sweetie, you were right! The dental records don't match. It's not Booth."

"I know. Is Cullen here yet?"

"No. We called him with the results, but we haven't seen him since then." Angela looked at her friend. "What do you mean you know? Did you find Booth?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Cullen walked in, another agent with him. "Okay, Dr. Brennan. What's the emergency?"

"This." She handed him the envelope.

He opened it, looked at the picture, and read the note out loud. "_'Let's see if you're as good as you think you are, Dr. Brennan. You have 48 hours.'_ What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we need to find out who the victim is, and how he died."

Angela walked over and looked at the picture. She looked up at her friend. "Oh, God, Brennan!"

Zack walked in from the lab. "Dr. Brennan! I didn't know you were here. I've finished marking the skull."

"Angela, get started on the reconstruction. Zack, as soon as Angela is done with the skull, start cleaning the bullet wound. We need to see if we can find the bullet pattern. Hodgins, see if you can get anything from the trace evidence." Brennan knew she sounded edgy, and she was talking too fast, but she couldn't get the image of Booth, beaten and helpless, out of her mind. She only had 48 hours to find him. Actually, it was less than that now.

Cullen handed the envelope to the other agent. "Take this and see what you can get from it." He turned to Angela. "How long will the recontruction take?"

Angela looked at Brennan. She knew that she was frantic to get the answers she needed to find Booth. "20 minutes."

BBB

Brennan paced the floor in her office. She couldn't get Booth out of her mind. He needed her. For once, she was the one who had to save him. But she couldn't do that if she didn't focus. She took a deep breath.

Zack came to the door of her office. "Angela is almost finished."

She followed Zack to the Angelator. Cullen and Hodgins were already there.

When the face came up, Angela gasped. "Oh my God! That's Kenton!"

Zack looked confused. "Wait, the agent that tried to kill Dr. Brennan?"

They all turned to look at Cullen. He was still staring at the face. "He escaped from jail yesterday morning." He took a deep breath, and looked up at them. "It's what Booth was working on before he disappeared."

BBB

Booth struggled to pull himself up out of the darkness. Slowly, bits and pieces of the last two days were coming back to him. Kenton, escaped from prison. "Bones!" He had to warn her! He struggled against the bonds that held him, ignoring the pain in his body. She didn't know that Kenton was out. He hoped Cullen would warn her. If something happened to her... He couldn't think of that right now. He had to get free.

"Agent Booth, why won't you listen to me?" Booth tried to remember where he had heard the voice before. "Don't you trust your lady doctor to find you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! What have you done?"

"She has everything she needs to find you. If she's as good as she says she is, you will be out of here soon. If she's not..., well let's just say that by the time someone finds you, you will need her services!" He uttered a maniacal laugh.

"She'll find you! Then I'll kill you!" Booth was slipping away again. "She'll find you..., She won't give up..." Booth's voice faded away, as the drugs once again claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you've all been so good, here's the next chapter!**

**btw, just realized I never gave this one a disclaimer, so: I'm sure by now you know I don't own Bones in any way, shape or form. Don't own Booth either, but, oh, do I wish I did!**

Brennan sat on the couch in her office. It was late, time was running out, and they still couldn't come up with anything. Angela was trying to figure out the bullet pattern, Zack was checking the bones for any other information, and Hodgins was still going over the trace evidence. Hopefully, when Angela was done, they would be able to determine the exact gun that had killed Kenton. She didn't understand. Why was the killer doing this? Why would he want to play this game, knowing that the possiblity existed that she would find out who he was. What reason could he have? Unless he wasn't playing the game. Unless this was all a lie. The last time she had played this kind of game, Booth had almost died. No! She wasn't going to let herself think like that. He was NOT going to die! She would not give up. Her mother was dead, her father and brother gone. She was not going to lose the only other person to make her feel special, that she was a part of something. Booth was right. There was more than one kind of family. Zack, Hodgins, Angela,...Booth. They were her family. And she was through watching those she loved leave, watching them being taken from her.

She leaned her head back on the couch, willing her thoughts to clear. She needed to focus, to do what she did best, and find Booth. She couldn't read people very well, but she could read bones. She would find the truth. She wanted to get up and help Zack. She would in just a minute. She would close her eyes for a moment. Just a moment...

The hallway was dark and eerily silent. She was following Booth. The killer was up ahead. Booth's gun felt cold in her hand. Suddenly, she stopped. There was a light shining up ahead. She looked around for Booth. The hallway was empty. "Booth" she whispered. No answer. She couldn't hear anything. Where was he? He wouldn't leave her. "Booth!" Her heartbeat quickened. Panic threatened to overtake her. "Booth, please, answer me!" She started to run in the direction she had last seen him. The light was going again, and she was running in darkness. She had to catch up with him, she had to find him. She ran faster and faster, not knowing where she was going, only that she had to find him. "Booth!" She was crying, not caring who could hear her. "Please wait! You promised not to leave me!" She fell to the ground, and the gun flew out of her hand. "You promised, please, you promised.."

Brennan's eyes flew open. She looked around at the familiar surroundings of her office. Her heart was pounding. _Only a dream, it was only a dream_ she kept telling herself. She had to stop. She wasn't doing Booth any good sitting here feeling sorry for herself. She could do this, she knew she could. Kenton's killer was right about one thing. She was the best. And she would find him. When she was a kid, she didn't play a lot of games. She wasn't too good at them. But in this game, she was the best. And she would win.

She got up, and walked out to the lab to help Zack.

BBB

"Dr. Brennan, I still can't find anything else on the bones. The only sign of injury is the gunshot wound in the skull." Zack had gone over every inch of the skeleton 3 times.

"There has to be something." Brennan was getting frustrated. "Maybe Angela has something on the bullet. She turned and started towards Angela's office.

"Angela, have you had any luck?"

Angela turned to look at her friend. She looked exhausted. It had been 12 hours since she had found the note, and probably about 16 hours since Kenton had been shot and Booth had been missing.

"I think I've got something." Angela turned back to her computer. "I've reverse engineered the bullet. I'm sending it in to Cullen as we speak. Hopefully they can trace the bullet to the gun that killed Kenton."

Brennan looked at her friend. "Thanks, Angela. You should probably go home and get some sleep."

"Sweetie, there is no way I'm going home until we find Booth. None of us are." She stood up and went to her. "I know that you won't either, but maybe you can try to rest in your office."

Brennan shuddered at the thought of the dream. "I'm okay."

"Really? Look, I can only imagine what's going through your mind right now, but you have to stay positive."

Brennan walked over and sat down. "I never told him..." Angela had to strain to hear the words. "I just thought I would have time. I thought..." her voice broke. She turned to look at Angela. "Now he may never know."

Angela took her hand. "Sweetie, he knows. Everyone knows. Even you knew, you just didn't want to deal with it. And don't talk like you'll never get the chance. We are going to find him. You are going to find him."

Brennan turned to her friend, her best friend, the only person other than Booth that that she had let into her world, into her heart. "Angela, I just want you to know what you mean to me. You came into my life, and I didn't know how much I needed you. I want you to know that I couldn't have done this without you. You are my best friend, and I love you."

Angela hugged her. "I know. I love you too, Sweetie."

BBB

Zack was sitting in the lounge, trying to rest for a moment, when Cullen walked in. "Where's Dr. Brennan?"

"I think she is in Angela's office. Did you find something out about the bullet?"

"Yeah" he said, "but she's not going to like it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, since you've all been so good, and posted such wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter!**

"That's impossible! There must be some mistake!" Brennan paced around the lounge. No one knew what to say.

"It's not a mistake, Dr. Brennan. The gun that killed Kenton was Booth's." Cullen had checked the records three times before he had come to deliver the news.

Brennan turned to look at him, confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand! This game was supposed to be about me finding the truth, finding the killer. I was sure when we matched the gun, we would be able to use the information to find Booth!" She started pacing again. "There's got to be something else, something we're missing."

"Dr. Brennan, it's entirely possible that Booth killed Kenton. He had reason..." Cullen stopped.

"No!" She stopped and looked at him. "If Booth wanted him dead, he would have killed him in that abandoned building. There has to be another explanation." Her mind was spinning. How could this have happened? She just wanted to finish this, find Booth, and go back to the way things were. She couldn't deal with this. She needed... No, she wasn't going to do this, it wasn't helping. God, if only she could think! "Whoever kidnapped Booth killed Kenton. That hasn't changed. He just used Booth's gun to do it, to throw us off."

"Besides, if Booth killed Kenton, then where is he? Do you really think he would do this to Brennan, to us?" Angela couldn't believe that Cullen would actually think that Booth could do that.

"Look, I'm not saying that this is the only explanation, and I'm not saying that Booth is involved in this plot. Just that he may have killed Kenton, and someone else kidnapped him. We have to go over every possible scenario."

"You can't waste time thinking Booth did this! Time is running out!" Brennan couldn't believe this had gone so horribly wrong. She turned to walk out of the lounge. "If we don't find something soon, Booth will be dead!" Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back as she walked out of the room.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Hodgins looked at Cullen. "She's right, you know. Booth is as good as dead if we can't come up with something." He started to walk out the door. "I'll be in the lab. There's got to be something I've missed."

BBB

Brennan collapsed on the couch in her office. Something was bothering her, something in the back of her mind. There was something she was missing, but what?

"Sweetie..." Angela walked in the room and sat down beside her.

"Angela, I just don't understand. When I was working on the Cugini case, Kenton was afraid that I would be able to match the bullet hole with his gun. I thought that's what I was supposed to figure out to win this game. Now..., I just don't know."

Angela took her hand. "Don't worry. Hodgins is back in the lab working, and we are all here to help. I know you'll think of something."

BBB

"24 hours are gone, and no sign of your lady doctor. Maybe she's not as good as I thought."

Booth tried to think. That voice. He knew that voice. He just couldn't remember where. He turned his head and tried to look, but all he saw was an empty room. The voice was coming from behind him, always behind him. It had to be someone he knew. Why else would he stay hidden?

"Or maybe she just doesn't care. Maybe that's it, Agent Booth. You mean nothing to Dr. Brennan."

Booth closed his eyes and tried to fight the murderous rage he felt just from hearing this madman say her name. It would serve no point to argue. He needed to concentrate, and find a way out of this. Not that he thought she wouldn't find him. He knew she would. But she would do it her way, and her way almost always ended up with her in danger. The drugs the man had given him were wearing off. He hoped that he could stay concious and try to get out of here.

"Aren't you going to answer me, Agent Booth? I know you can hear me. She thinks she's smarter than me. But I left no evidence. This game is futile." He chuckled. "Don't worry, Agent Booth. I'll make sure she doesn't blame herself, or grieve too long."

Booth held still with effort.

"Maybe you can't hear me after all. Perhaps I gave you too much of the drug the last time." The man started to walk out of the room. He didn't want to kill him yet. He wanted him to suffer, to know why he died. He wanted to look in his eyes as he killed him. 'The great Agent Booth'. He would show him. He would show them all.

**See how that works?! The quicker the reviews, the quicker the posts! So get clicking! lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update this morning, but the site wouldn't let me! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review! Some days are crazier than others, and if I don't respond to your review personally, please know that I really appreciate them all.**

The lab was silent. Angela was sleeping on the couch in the lounge. Zack had fallen asleep at his desk, Hodgins by the microscope. Brennan was sitting at her desk. The last 24 hours had been so stressful, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She was afraid the dreams would come, dreams of Booth. She was missing something, she knew it. She kept going over and over in her mind the time that Kenton had kidnapped her. The memories that she had tried to bury, she now had to try to recall. Maybe something that he had said to her would help.

Or maybe it had nothing to do with Kenton at all. Maybe Kenton had come after Booth, and had gotten killed, but it had nothing to do with the kidnapper. She was so confused. She closed her eyes and tried to think, but the memories that came were of Booth. Most of her memories of the last two years involved Booth, good and bad. She remembered the first time she met him. He didn't want a partner, he said. He preferred to work alone. Most of the other agents had partners, but Booth...

Her eyes flew open! That was it! Kenton had been working on the case with another agent! His partner! Brennan knew everything about the cases she and Booth worked on. It stood to reason that Kenton's partner would know, also. She picked up the phone to call Cullen.

BBB

"Kenton's partner at the time was Special Agent Richard Wesley. He was investigated thoroughly when Kenton was arrested, and he was clean. Kenton never implicated him in any wrongdoing." Cullen sat back in his chair.

Brennan had gone to the FBI Building to meet with Cullen. She needed to get out of the lab for a while. "He may not have known. Or maybe they were working together, and Kenton didn't say anything because they had a plan to get him out. We need to talk to him."

Cullen got up and walked around his desk. "That could be a problem. He left for vacation three days ago."

"That's convenient."

"Look, Dr. Brennan, they're checking his office as we speak but we're not sure what we're looking for. We don't know that he killed Kenton, and kidnapped Booth."

"It had to be him." Brennan knew this was the answer. "We're wasting time. We need to find out where he's taken Booth!"

"We're doing all we can, Dr. Brennan."

"You need to search his home, his records. Maybe he has a vacation home or something." Brennan got up and began pacing Cullen's office.

"Dr. Brennan, we can't get a warrant without cause."

She stopped and turned to look at him, fury in her eyes. "A federal agent is missing, his ex-partner escaped from prison and was murdered, he's conveniently unavailable to question, and you don't have enough cause for a search warrant?!" She knew she was nearly shouting, but she didn't care.

Cullen looked at the panic in her eyes. He what she was going through. That helpless feeling you have when you know that no matter what you do, someone you love is going to die. The difference with her situation was that there was hope.  
"I'll call the judge." He started to pick up the phone. "Why don't you go back to the lab. I'll call you when I know something."

Brennan started to walk out. When she got to the door, she looked back at him. "Thanks" she said softly.

She fully intended to take his advice and go back to the lab, but something drew her to Booth's office. She paused at the doorway. How many times had she come here? How many times had she seen him here, in his office, talking to witnesses, looking through files, tracking down leads? She walked around the desk. She smiled at the piles of paperwork. A neatly organized mess. He hated paperwork.

Pictures of Parker were prominately displayed. She sat in his chair, running her fingers over the keyboard of his computer. He hated to use the computer. Just another way they were so different. Opposites. She loved technology, he shyed away from using it. She looked at everything rationally, he used his instincts and feelings. But they seemed to fit together. After a rough start, they had learned to trust each other, to bring both sides together to solve the cases. She rested her elbows on his desk, and put her head in her hands. She was going to find him. She HAD to, for Parker, for her. Agent Wesley was the answer, she knew it. Maybe Booth was rubbing off on her, but she knew in her heart that Wesley was the kidnapper.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id, and saw that it was Hodgins. "Brennan"

"I've got something." Hodgins sounded excited. "I won't bore you with the details, but I found trace evidence suggesting that we should be looking somewhere in the mountains of Virginia."

"Hodgins, that covers a lot of ground. Any way to narrow that down?"

"I'm working on it. I'll let you know."

Brennan hung up the phone, and turned back to Cullen's office. He wasn't going to like it, but she was going along on the search of Wesley's home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again, everyone! Reviews are so nice to wake up to! **

Special Agent Richard Wesley paced the floor of the main room in the cabin. He had checked on Agent Booth an hour ago, and he was still not awake. Not unless he was a very good actor. He knew what buttons to push. He knew how Agent Booth felt about Dr. Brennan. He had said things about her, belittled her, and he hadn't moved. He was afraid he may have miscalculated the dosage of the drug. Not that he planned on letting Booth live, but he wanted his plan carried out to the letter.

He had planned this for months, from breaking Kenton out of prison, to the kidnapping, to Booth's death. And he hadn't lied when he said that he would be there for Dr. Brennan, making sure she didn't grieve too long. He would be there for her, and when she was ready, she would be his partner. In every way. He had watched them together for the last 2 years, seeing their relationship grow, while he was stuck with that idiot, Kenton. When he had found out the Kenton had almost killed her, he had been furious. He had wanted to kill him then and there. But he finally had his revenge. Kenton was dead, killed by Booth's gun, and Booth would never be found. Or at least not for a long time.

He looked out the window at the Virginia countryside. His plan was perfect. Even she wouldn't be able to find out what had happened to Agent Booth. He was going to be there to comfort her. He hoped that she wouldn't need too much time to get over him. He wasn't sure how long he could wait.

BBB

Booth struggled with the knot on the rope holding his ankles together. It was awkward with his hands tied together. His mind was still cloudy and his fingers didn't want to work. It had taken all of his willpower to keep still while he had talked about Temperance. He knew who he was now. It had finally come to him. Special Agent Wesley, Kenton's partner. He had only met him a few times, but the way he had talked about Bones, he had to have been watching her for a while. He wanted nothing more than to kill him with his bare hands. But he had to get loose first. Wesley had talked about her like he was in love with her. He underestimated her, though. Booth knew she would find him, and he had to be ready. She was in grave danger. Wesley wouldn't let himself be caught, even for her. Maybe he should have given her a gun after all.

He stopped and listened. He thought he heard footsteps. He straightened his body, closed his eyes, and lay still.

BBB

The house was full of agents, opening drawers, rifling through belongings. Agent Wesley was nowhere to be found. Brennan had been right about one thing. Cullen hadn't wanted her there. But that hadn't stopped her.

"We've found nothing, sir. No indications of where he's gone, no paperwork for any other properties."

Cullen swore under his breath. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nothing seemed out of place here, but he had a feeling that Dr. Brennan was right. Wesley did have something to do with this. They were running out of time. Only 8 hours to the deadline, and they had nothing!

Brennan walked over to the desk. She opened the bottom drawer. It was full of maps. She started to page through them. DC, Pennsylvania, West Virginia. Virginia. Her heart rate quickened. She opened the map, and immediately saw the circled area.

Cullen saw her, and walked over. "What have you got?"

"Hodgins said that the trace evidence showed that we should be looking somewhere in Virginia." She showed him the map, the circled area. This was it! It had to be!

Cullen took the map from her hands, and gave it to another agent. "Check out this area for any properties owned by Wesley." He looked at Dr. Brennan. "We'll take it from here. Go back to the lab. I'll call you as soon as we have something." He turned and walked out the door.

_'Not likely!'_ she thought. He didn't know her at all if he thought she was going to go back to the lab and wait! She called the lab to tell them to check out the area circled on the map for any buildings and get back to her. Then she headed out. She had one stop to make, and then she would be on her way.

BBB

Brennan closed her cell phone. Her team had come through for her, giving her an address for a secluded cabin in the Virginia mountains, owned by a Wes James. She knew that had to be it. Angela had tried to talk her out of going, letting Cullen take care of it. That was not an option for her. She looked down at the gun on the passenger seat. One of Booth's, that she had picked up before she had started out. She was going to win this game. Agent Wesley had picked the wrong person to mess with. He would be sorry that he had played.

BBB

Angela looked at the phone. "She hung up on me!"

Hodgins looked at her. "Did you really expect her not to go? It's Booth!"

"We have to give the information to Cullen." She started to dial. "I hope they get there before she does."

BBB

"We need to get units to that cabin, now!" Cullen slammed down the phone. "I don't believe it! What does she think she's doing?!" He grabbed his keys and started out the door. "God help Agent Wesley" he muttered as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is so short, I'll post another one later! Once again, thanks to those who've reviewed!**

"Time's almost up, Agent Booth, and still no Dr. Brennan. She will be devastated, of course, but I'll be there to comfort her. Soon you'll just be a memory."

Stay calm, Booth, stay calm! He couldn't let him know that he was awake. Everything depended on him staying calm. The knot was loose. The next time Wesley left the room, he should be able to get his legs free.

Wesley seemed to be getting agitated. "Why won't you answer me?! I know you're not dead, I can see you breathing! I want you awake. I want you the know that you are about to die!" He walked around to the head of the bed. "And I want your last thought to be of me and your partner together!"

"Soon, very soon, I'll have her in my arms." He turned and walked out the door.

BBB

She had left the car when the dirt road had narrowed. According to the records, the cabin should only be about a quarter mile up the path. She had to be careful. She didn't want to alert Wesley. Now that she was so close, she was frantic to get there. Time was running out. She fought the exhaustion in her body. Soon it would be over. She would find Booth, he would hold her, and everything would be okay. She had never realized how much comfort she got by being in his arms. When he was holding her, nothing could hurt her. She hated feeling helpless and scared, but she couldn't deny that sometimes she welcomed the chance to be in his arms. This was one of those times. She quickened her pace.

BBB

Booth untied the knot, but left the rope around his ankles. He didn't want Wesley to notice that his legs were free. His hands were another matter. The drugs still seemed to weigh him down, but he willed his body to move to the edge of the bed. He leaned over, fought a wave of dizziness, and looked at the bed frame. He was in luck. It was metal. If he could reach his hands to the sharper edges, he might be able to cut through the ropes. He felt as if he were running out of time. He froze as he heard Wesley in the other room, muttering to himself. God, the guy was crazy. He reached his hands down, and started to try to cut through the ropes.

BBB

"How much farther?" Cullen felt as if they had been on this road forever. "Can't you go any faster?"

"It's hard to manuever, sir. This dirt road keeps narrowing."

"I don't care how hard it is! If Agent Booth or Dr. Brennan die, it's going to be on your head!"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth, when the driver slammed on the brakes. Cullen and the other agents were thrown forward.

"What the...?" The road had almost disappeared, and there was a car blocking the narrow path.

"Sir, it has to be Dr. Brennan's car!"

Cullen got out, followed by the three other agents. "I guess we walk from here. Let's go."

BBB

She was almost there. The cabin stood about 100 yards in front of her. She stopped and took a deep breath. This was it. She tightened her grip on the gun in her hand, and started toward the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

**For all of you waiting breathlessly for another chapter, here you go!**

Another minute and Booth would be free. He knew his time was running out. Almost there.. Just as the last strand of rope parted, the door burst open.

"It's time, Agent Booth!" Wesley stopped as he looked at Booth and realized he was free. A look of rage passed across his face. He raised the gun in his hand, just as Booth kicked free. His feet connected with Wesley's legs, and he lost his balance as he fired. Booth tried to roll off the bed, out of the way. He felt a flash of pain, and knew he had been shot.

BBB

The gunshot shattered the stillness of the mountains. Brennan froze. Her breath caught, and tears came to her eyes. "No!" she cried. She ran towards the cabin.

She burst in the door, and heard sounds to her left. She ran to the open doorway. Booth was on the ground, the blood, so much blood! Wesley was raising the gun again. She ran at him, knocking the gun out of his hand, and kicking him back against the wall. He fell, the gun flying out of his hand and across the floor. She ran for the gun, and saw Booth, through his pain, also reaching for it. "Bones, look out!" She turned and ducked out of the way as Wesley ran to tackle her. He grabbed his gun on the floor, and turned to her. She didn't remember raising the gun, she had forgotten she had it in her horror of seeing Booth shot. The shot echoed through the cabin. Wesley's mouth opened, as if to say something, then he fell to the ground.

Brennan dropped the gun, and ran to Booth, who had pulled hiself to a sitting position against the wall. "Oh my God! Booth!" The tears that she had held at bay for so long started to fall.

Booth grimaced as he looked at her. "It's okay, just my shoulder. I've had worse."  
He looked at her, hair disheveled, dark circles under her eyes. And the tears falling down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped away a tear. "Hey, Temperance. Don't. I'm okay."

"I thought you were gone, thought I'd lost you..." Her voice broke.

He looked into her eyes, and shivered at the emotions reflected there. He thought of what she must have went through, worried, wondering, scared. He thought of how he had felt when she had been buried alive. The emotions; anger, fear, helplessness. Then her lips were on his, and he couldn't think of anything at all.

After a moment, which seemed like an eternity, she broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes. She wanted to say something, anything, but before she could, Federal agents were running into the cabin, guns drawn, Cullen leading the way.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan? Are you okay?"

Booth's eyes never left hers. His heart was still racing from the kiss. "I've been beaten, drugged and shot." He smiled. "But I've never felt better in my life."

Medical personnel arrived, and Brennan moved away. Cullen walked over to Wesley's body. "You don't take orders very well, do you Dr. Brennan?"

She was silent for a moment. She watched them take Booth out the door to the ambulance down the road, complaining all the way. She turned back to Cullen. "No, but that's why I'm not an FBI agent." She looked at Wesley. "I still don't know why."

An agent stepped over to them. They had been searching the cabin. "I think I do." he said, and handed Cullen a leather bound journal. Cullen took it and flipped through it. His face tightened.

"What is it?" She looked over his shoulder at the pages.

"It's a diary. It's all about you. He was following you, stalking you."

She didn't say anything, just looked at him. Cullen again looked down at the body, and at Booth's gun lying on the floor beside him. He looked back at her. "Maybe we should let you carry your own gun. After all, Booth has to file a report every time his weapon discharges. Which has happened, what twice so far with you?"

Brennan smiled, and turned to walk out the door, to follow Booth. "Three, if you count the rats."

**I know, another short chapter, but at least he's okay! lol! As if I would ever really hurt Booth!**

**Only two more chapters to go, I'll post them tomorrow! Thanks for your great reviews, but I would love more! I know, I'm greedy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, we're almost to the end! The last chapter will be up later today! **

24 hours later

She heard the voices all the way down the hall. "What part of 'I'm leaving' don't you understand?" She smiled to herself. Booth was definately not the best patient. Of course, she wasn't either.

Once they had gotten him to the hospital, and she convinced herself that he would really be okay, she had gone home, and literally fell into bed, sleeping for twelve hours straight. She hadn't seen him since then.

She paused in the doorway of his room. The nurse was flustered, trying to get Booth to see the sense in staying in the hospital.

"I'm fine. I don't need to stay here." He winced as he tried to put his shirt on over his bandages.

Brennan walked into the room. "What are you doing, Booth?"

He looked up, a smile crossing his face. "Hey, Bones. Thank God!" He glanced over at the nurse. "Get me out of here!"

"Mr. Booth, you really should stay here at least one more day." She looked at Brennan. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him." She turned and walked out, disapproval on her face.

Booth looked at Brennan. She looked a lot better than she had the last time he had seen her, exhausted and afraid. He had hated to see her like that. It had nearly broken his heart. She shouldn't have had to go through that. She had had enough pain and sorrow in her life. His need to protect her flared up in him again. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and never let her go, to protect her and keep her safe.

Brennan walked over and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "She's right, you know. You really should stay here a little longer."

"Bones, not you too?! If it were you, would you stay?" The look on her face answered his question. "See!" A whine crept into his voice. "I just want to get out of here."

He sounded like Parker when he wanted something. She couldn't help but smile at the image.

He looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Come on, Bones, tell me! Please?!" He flashed his charm smile. She could never resist that smile.

"I was just thinking that you sound just like Parker when he doesn't get his way!"

"I do not!" He laughed along with her. God, he loved her laugh. She hadn't had a lot to laugh about lately. He was going to change that.

She stopped laughing, and looked at him. "Booth, did Cullen tell you...?"

"I know. He told me everything. Kenton, Wesley, my apartment." There was a flash of pain in his eyes. "I guess I'll have to go there soon, see what survived the fire..." His voice trailed off.

"Listen, Booth, seeing that you are determined to leave the hospital today, and you can't go home yet, why don't you stay with me for a while." Seeing the look on his face, she stumbled over the words. "I mean, well, that is, I have an extra room. You're welcome to saty with me as long as you need."

"Bones, you don't have to do that. I can find someone to stay with. I don't want to be a bother."

Her expression softened as she looked at him, sitting there, concern for her in his eyes. "You won't be" she said softly. "I want you there."

She got up and walked over to the door. "I'll go and find your doctor and try to persuade him to discharge you."

He watched her go, his mind running through the last 24 hours. Seeing her run into the room, the look in her eyes when she saw him. He hadn't been surprised to see her there. He had known she would come. He had been terrified. He knew she could take care of herself, but he also knew that he was a distraction for her. Then it was over. He couldn't forget the look in her eyes, the kiss. Especially the kiss. She hadn't brought it up, and he hadn't either. She would when she was ready. Maybe by then he would have his thoughts together. Maybe he would be able to tell her, to say the words that would either destroy their friendship, or bring them closer together.

**One more chapter to go! Thanks so much for all your kind reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bring on the fluff! lol!**

The night was quiet. Brennan stood by the window, looking out at the street below. It was after midnight, but she couldn't fall asleep. She felt his presence in the next room, calling to her. She had resisted so far. She had promised herself that she would tell him how she felt, but everytime she looked at him, the words wouldn't come. She was afraid. Afraid that he didn't feel the same way, and equally afraid that he did. Either way, everything would change.

She had dropped him off at her apartment when they left the hospital, then she had gone to the lab. She had brought home Wong Foo's for dinner, and they had eaten in comfortable silence, each knowing the other wasn't ready to talk. She had said goodnight an hour ago, but she hadn't been able to sleep. She had to tell him. She knew that. She would never be able to live with herself if something happened to him, and he didn't know. She sighed, and walked back to the bed. Tomorrow, she promised herself. Tomorrow she would find the words to say. She lay down and tried again to sleep.

BBB

Booth lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The events of the last 3 days were running through his head. Cullen had come to the hospital to fill him in., and he had brought the diary. Rage filled him as he thought of the words, the ramblings of a insane mind. If Temperance hadn't been good enough, if she hadn't found him... He shuddered to think what might have happened.

Angela had also come, and through her he had discovered just what Brennan had gone through, the denial, the conviction. The fear. She should never have had to go through that.

His thoughts turned to her, his friend, his partner,...his savior. He thought of her, the woman he loved, sleeping in the next room. His arms ached to hold her. He wanted so badly to go to her. He had to tell her, to show her how much she meant to him, but he was afraid. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't feel the same way. He had faced drug dealers, murderers, assasins, but it was this one woman who could bring him down.

He sighed and closed his eyes, praying for sleep.

BBB

Brennan opened her eyes. It was no use. She couldn't sleep. She had to tell him. It couldn't wait. She got up and walked out into the hall. She paused as she reached his door. Her heart started to beat faster. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Bones?" He sat up and looked at her questioningly. "Are you okay?"

She stood there, frozen. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. She was afraid, afraid of her feelings, afraid of his reaction.

"Temperance?"

She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. "I..." she stopped.

There was something in her eyes. He got up and moved toward her.

"I love you."

Her words stopped him, slammed into him like a physical force. He had expected her to bring up the kiss, to try to rationalize it. He had never expected this.

He was looking at her. She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes. She forced herself to go on. "I promised myself when you were missing that if... WHEN I found you, that I would tell you."

He knew how hard this was for her. He wanted to stop her, to tell her that he understood, that he felt the same way, but he somehow knew she needed to do this.

She walked to the window. "There are a lot of things I've done that I regret, not the least of which was losing 15 years with my brother because of pride and anger. I just don't want to look back 15 years from now and regret that I didn't tell you how I felt."  
It was done. She felt his eyes on her. She couldn't move, couldn't turn.

He took her hand, and turned her to face him. She wouldn't look at him. He reached out and lifted her chin. He looked into her eyes. He read the fear, the uncertainty. The hope.

"Temperance, do you know how much I admire you?" She just looked at him. "You had the courage to do what I couldn't, to say what was in your heart." He pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Temperance, more than I ever knew, more than I ever thought I could."

She looked into his eyes, eyes that could see past the coldness, the awkwardness, past the wall she had built around herself, to the real person she was inside. Eyes that could see into her soul.

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He caressed her face, then moved his hands up and ran his fingers through her hair. She put her arms around him, and pulled him closer, pressing her body against his. His breath caught. The passion that they had denied for so long overcame them. He lay her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss, and lost himself in loving her.

Later

He lay in the bed, Temperance in his arms. Her head was laying on his chest, her arms around him.  
"Temperance?"

"Hmm" She was content, lying here in his arms, drifting off.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

She sat up and looked at him. "What for?"

"You should never had had to go through what you went through. I should have been able to..."

"Seeley, you can't blame yourself."

"I should have known, I should have been able to spot him stalking you. If I had..."

"Please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known. Besides, it's over, and I was really okay."

"Angela told me..."

"She shouldn't have. I knew you would be okay, that I would find you." She turned away. "You promised me that you wouldn't leave me. I know that you really can't promise that, death is inevitible, but I wanted to believe it."

He reached up and touched her face. "I can promise that. I meant every word I said. I will always be with you. You will never be alone."

"Booth..."

He took his hand, and placed it over her heart. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you, here in your heart."

"That's not rational. When you die..." She trailed off. "I want to believe that."

He pulled her down to him. "You can." He kissed her softly.

She pulled away, and looked into his eyes. "It's not rational, but somehow...I do."

The End

**Thre you go! Hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank everyone, once again, for taking the time to read and review! I really loved all the comments, and I'm so glad you enjoyed the story! I have one more completed fic that I'll start to post tomorrow, it's called Choices, another angsty piece, but, as always, everything with me is happily ever after, and lots of fluff! lol!**


End file.
